Clothes can be easily stained from food, drink, oils or the like. In the past, soiled clothes were permanently stained unless they were immediately washed. There are now a number of commercial detergents and stain-removing formulas capable of removing stains from soiled clothes. However, it is not always practical to immediately wash clothes. When traveling away from home, it is even more impractical to immediately wash soiled clothes. In addition, if soiled clothes are not immediately washed, garments which come into contact with the soiled clothes will also be permanently stained.
Thus, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide an apparatus capable of handling soiled clothes until they are washed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus capable of removing stains from soiled clothes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus capable of preventing soiled clothes from becoming permanently stained.